


First Taste is Free

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the events of "White Swallow", from Toby's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste is Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Swallow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38399) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



When he says in group that he doesn't miss alcohol, he's not lying. Booze has always been a means, not the end. So he doesn't miss it, but that doesn't mean he's not an addict. It's just that his drug of choice has changed.

He's still jonesing all right, but when his hands shake and his blood burns, it's for hard muscle pressed firm against him and harsh whispers telling him what a greedy slut he is. It's for rough fingers and a blunt cock that can make him take what he so desperately wants but has never let himself have. It's for piercing blue eyes that could see into the very core of him from the moment they met his own. He knows it's fucked up, he knows he should feel guilty, but he can't seem to make himself care. He's never felt such recognition -- such acceptance for who he is really is -- as he did when he was tied up in that back room.

The bruises have begun to fade, but that doesn't stop him from pressing his fingers against them as he strokes his cock -- the slight burn sense memory enough to bring him back, to almost bring him off. And when he slides his fingers into his ass quick and hard, he's reminded how he begged to be fucked, how he spread his legs and raised his ass, and how he shoved himself back against that cock until he came on demand. And when he comes this time, he can taste those lips against his own, can feel that hot breath against his skin. And he knows he'll do whatever it takes to feel that perfect rush again.

He understands now that punishment and pleasure are sometimes the same damn thing. So he'll jump through all the right hoops. He'll do his time, and when his 28 days are up, he'll take a cab straight back to the White Swallow. But it won't be a drink he'll be seeking. No, he'll be looking for the only man that can give him what he needs. Now that he's tasted the sweet freedom one only finds at someone else's mercy, he's not ready or willing to give that new vice up.

Not now at least, and maybe not ever.

  


—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt played perfectly into the original vision of the sequel which had Beecher in rehab and Keller getting angry that he hadn't come back yet. I think I remember that the plan was to have Keller in the process of picking up someone else when Beecher reappears and Beecher convincing him to dump the new guy and go with him.


End file.
